Derritiendo el Pasado
by Caribelleih
Summary: Draco Malfoy se alejó de Inglaterra hace ocho años. Se alejó de Harry Potter, de Grinmauld Place, de los malos recuerdos, de los buenos y de un posible futuro juntos, pero sobre todo; se alejó de un país que no tenía nada que él necesitara. SLASH. H/D.


**Titulo**: Derritiendo el Pasado.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Nombre de tu persona asignada**: Sirem.

**Rating**: NC-17.

**Beta**: Beteado, pero no diré por quién :D

**Pairing(s)**: Harry/Draco.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No gano nada de dinero con esto.

**Resumen**: Draco Malfoy se alejó de Inglaterra hace ocho años. Se alejó de Harry Potter, de Grinmauld Place, de los malos recuerdos, de los buenos y de un posible futuro, pero sobre todo; se alejó de un país que no tenía nada de lo que él, en aquel entonces, necesitaba. Ocho años después, las oportunidades vuelven y al parecer esta vez, todo ha cambiado.

**Adevertencias**: D/s, juegos de dominación, filias y sexo homosexual.

**Notas**: Fic escrito para el AI de la_torre.

* * *

Draco frunció el ceño mientras miraba con molestia el papelito que tenía en la mano. Luego de intentar descifrar, exactamente, qué era lo que decía, había llegado a la dirección que se suponía le indicaba el pergamino... Sólo que ahora no estaba seguro de que si era el lugar correcto o no.

Aún así, debía admitir que esa pequeña aventura —ya se había perdido dos veces y había llegado a calles que definitivamente no eran el lugar indicado— le había hecho decidir que debía asegurarse de nunca jamás permitir que Claudia siguiera escribiendo sus mensajes y direcciones, porque realmente necesitaba un curso de caligrafía…

O una mano nueva. Esa letra era la peor que había visto.

Suspiró. Eso le pasaba por contratar a personas ineptas en su trabajo. Aunque, siendo honesto, el trabajo de Claudia no era el de escribir sus direcciones y/o mensajes, pero mientras él fuera su jefe, ella haría lo que él quisiera y punto.

Más animado con su reflexión, levantó la mirada de nuevo y contempló el lugar. En letras grandes y llamativas había una frase:

'Plaga de Insectos. Peligro.

Manténgase Alejado.'

Draco rodó los ojos. Sí, no debía preocuparse de no estar en el lugar adecuado, sólo magos pondrían una frase como esa. Miró por última vez la dirección horrorosamente escrita, antes de guardársela en el bolsillo y comenzar a adentrarse al lugar.

Lo que desde afuera era un edificio de oficinas bastante destartalado, por dentro era lo bastante espacioso y agradable como para pasar sus más bajos estándares. Después de todo, Draco había dormido en lugares mucho peores, era parte del oficio de ser un Rompedor de Maldiciones.

Caminando directamente hacia la zona de registro, comenzó a arreglar todo para su estadía, ya que por suerte el edificio poseía habitaciones, tanto para las personas que venían de otros países, como para los que vivían lejos de Londres y querían asistir a las conferencias de maldiciones oscuras que iban a presentarse.

Haber regresado a Londres —aunque sólo hubiese sido para estar de oyente en uno de los diálogos que había sobre su carrera y trabajo— no fue tan difícil como Draco creyó que sería.

Por una parte, era cierto que no se sintió nada bien estar en un lugar al que había abandonado ocho años atrás, al final de la guerra. Pero por otra parte… No se sintió tan mal como su estimulado cerebro siempre se había imaginado.

El arrepentimiento que nunca sintió estando lejos, no apareció repentinamente mientras caminaba por la calle y recordaba…

Y, aunque el dolor de no tener a nadie en Inglaterra se hizo presente, no fue tan difícil de ignorar. Por alguna razón, todas las memorias que lo invadieron mientras el frío viento de Londres soplaba, eran las memorias buenas, las que le gustaba recordar y guardar en un pequeño cajón recelosamente.

Cuando la recepcionista le dio la llave de la habitación, Draco la tomó y comenzó a caminar hacia los elevadores. El cambio horario lo estaba matando, sentía que ya se había pasado por mucho la hora en la que normalmente se iba a acostar… y necesitaba hacerlo rápidamente. Acomodarse de nuevo a tener diez horas de diferencia iba a ser una tortura.

* * *

Draco bostezó por doceava vez en lo que llevaba despierto. Si no hubiese sido por la forma en la que su estómago había comenzado a rugir mientras intentaba dormir, no se hubiera levantado… Pero, lamentablemente, el hambre pudo más y, si quería que su barriga dejara de estar molesta y de hacer ruido, tenía que darle algo de comer.

No tenía ningunas ganas de entrar al restaurante que había cerca del vestíbulo. No confiaba en la comida de allí, y tampoco quería tener la oportunidad de poder encontrarse con alguien que no necesitaba ver. Sabía que era probable que su regreso a Inglaterra se hiciera a conocer, y que el dato llegara a los oídos de alguien que a él no le interesaba que llegaran, pero podía retrasar ese momento… Por lo tanto, pasaría el menor tiempo posible cerca de los magos británicos.

A veces el mundo parecía una cruel broma.

Saliendo del edificio, comenzó a caminar por la calle por la que había llegado, subiéndose el cierre de la chaqueta lo más que podía y arreglándose la bufanda para cubrirse bien el cuello. Hacía un horrible frío, pero suponía que los ingleses ya debían de estar acostumbrados. Para una persona que llevaba viviendo ocho años en un país con climas desérticos y templados, estar repentinamente en el invierno de Inglaterra era bastante incomodo. Draco sentía que los dedos iban a congelárseles.

Mientras caminaba por la calle y pensaba en dónde comer —no podía ir al Callejón Diagon ya que no quería encontrarse con nadie que lo pudiera reconocer, lo que resumía tener que ir a un local muggle—, Draco pasó por un pequeño café cercano, que se veía bastante agradable.

Siendo honesto, el calor fue lo que le llamó la atención. Necesitaba con urgencia tocar algo cálido, porque estaba seguro de que tendrían que amputarle los dedos si no era así, y una taza de cacao no se escuchaba nada mal. Había estado tan dormido cuando salió de su habitación que se había dejado los guantes, y no podía sacar la varita en medio de muggles. Suspirando resignado a comer algo ligero, empujó la puerta del local y entró.

El calor que lo invadió fue delicioso. Había sido como entrar a una tina de agua ardiente, calándose por sus huesos y calentando todo lo helado que había a su paso. Inhaló el delicioso olor de café y chocolate y ponqués con gusto, y decidió que no había sido mala idea entrar. Desde ese momento, ese lugar era su favorito.

Se acercó a la chica de la caja registradora que lo estaba viendo agradablemente.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriéndole y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta—. Quisiera un cappuccino grande y oscuro, y…

Draco vio el gran menú que la chica tenía a un lado y arqueó las cejas; escoger algo de la gran variedad de alimentos que había allí se veía algo complicado. Para su hambriento estómago, por ejemplo, todo se leía delicioso, y las pequeñas fotos que había a un lado no ayudaban. Se preguntó cuánto podría comer en ponqués y brownies antes de que su cuerpo se sintiera resentido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para comenzar a ordenar, una voz detrás de él lo interrumpió. Era una voz que conocía bien. Una voz que le parecía familiar, y al mismo tiempo; desconocida… Aún después de ocho años de no haberla escuchado.

—Te recomiendo el pastel de manzana —Draco sintió que toda la sangre dejó su cuerpo, y sus pies quedaron pegados al suelo, congelados. Aún estaba de pie frente a la muchacha, con los ojos en el menú que no miraba. i_No podía ser/i_—. Si te gustan tanto las manzanas como te gustaban la última vez que te vi, no querrás perderte el pastel que preparan aquí.

Draco se giró veloz e inconscientemente; como un reflejo corporal. Sin pensar en nada y sólo siguiendo esa voz con su mirada. Esa respuesta de su cuerpo era la misma aún después de ocho años, y, de cierta manera, era nostálgico recordarlo.

De pie, frente a él —con el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono pálido de piel, los mismos hombros anchos que tantas veces antes había mordido o apretado—, se encontraba la persona con la que más temía encontrarse. Era la persona que había querido ver y al mismo tiempo no. Por la que, en cierta forma, había viajado lejos.

Con el cabello desarreglado, con unos lentes nuevos y un rostro mucho más adulto. Pero con los mismos intensos ojos verdes, que parecían querer leerle la mente.

Harry Potter seguía siendo el hombre guapo del que alguna vez se había enamorado, con quien por primera vez se había acostado, y el único por el que había llorado.

* * *

La primera vez que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter tuvieron sexo, fue en la cocina de Grimmauld Place; sobre la mesa.

No había sido una decisión premeditada, no habían coqueteado antes de eso, no habían tenido citas ni ido a tomarse un trago juntos, no se habían toqueteado un poco previamente; ni pequeños roces, ni grandes roces. Nada. Joder, ni siquiera se habían sentido atraídos el uno al otro hasta ese momento… De hecho, no habían hablado mucho desde que Draco había aparecido en ese lugar.

Pero habían estado solos, y habían discutido. Y como decían los muggles, una cosa había llevado a la otra, y Harry había sentido algo fuerte que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de estar peleando con tu rival cuando había tenido a Malfoy debajo de su cuerpo. Había sentido lujuria y pasión, y algo descontrolado al contemplar la expresión de Draco.

Tal vez había sido porque habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin ninguna otra compañía que la de ellos mismos, o tal vez había sido el terror y el estrés de la guerra. El hecho de que Ginny no estaba, o el querer experimentar con un cuerpo sin importar si se trataba del de un hombre o el de una mujer.

Lo que importaba, bueno, lo que había importado era que habían follado, bastante violentamente, tanto que Draco se había encontrado moretones en las caderas y la cintura, y Harry tenía mordiscos en el cuello y los hombros.

Luego de eso, había habido un acuerdo tácito de jamás hablar sobre esa noche. Lo que había generado momentos bastante incómodos entre ellos.

La segunda vez que habían follado, había sido cuando Lupin había salido herido en una de las batallas con los mortífagos. Harry estuvo exasperado todo el día, molesto, estresado… sin saber si el hombre lobo moriría o no. Había visto a Draco, y sin pensarlo lo pegó contra una pared y lo hicieron de nuevo.

Desde ese momento —aún cuando seguían sin hablar sobre lo que hacían—, comenzaron una verdadera y continua relación sexual. Follaban cuando podían, cuando estaban tristes, molestos, estresados, lo que fuera. Sólo follaban; cuando terminaban, se separaban, y a veces ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Sólo era sexo, sin ataduras, sin sentimientos, sin relaciones emocionales o nada. Eran agujeros y pollas, de eso se trataba, de sentirse un poco mejor en un mundo de Guerra, de sacar toda esa energía de sus sistemas y de tener orgasmos. Era un trato bastante simple, y ninguno pedía más, porque ambos sabían que solamente se trataba de algo pasajero.

O era así en teoría. Pero Potter siempre terminaba rompiendo las reglas, y ese trato sólo funcionó hasta el día en que Narcissa apareció muerta en Malfoy Manor.

Draco había estado escondido en su habitación por lo menos una semana, pero no podía estar seguro, ni siquiera en el presente… En esos momentos, no le había prestado mucha atención a cuánto tiempo pasaba o no.

Y Harry lo había buscado, por supuesto. No era como si a alguien más le habría interesado buscar el pequeño mortífago junior que se había redimido y que acababa de convertirse en huérfano.

Harry lo había convencido de comer, ignorando los insultos; lo había convencido de bañarse, ignorando los golpes. Y lo había follado, cariñosamente, dulcemente… Y mientras Draco se había venido, había sentido, también, que acababan de pasar un límite para el cual ninguno estaba preparado.

* * *

—No recordaba que fueras tan callado antes —dijo Potter tomando un sorbo a la cidra que había pedido con parsimonia y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué lo estaba asesinando con los ojos, sin embargo. Si por el comentario, o por la osadía que había tenido de hablarle y no ignorarlo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía qué era peor; si saber que se le había acercado al verlo, o enterarse después que lo había visto y se había alejado.

Lo peor era… Bueno, lo peor era que su cuerpo había reaccionado automáticamente al de Harry. Las ganas de besarlo y tocarlo, devorarlo o simplemente abrazarlo eran tan intensas que tenía que morderse la lengua o enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano para evitar pensarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo era que aún podía sentir tanto por él si hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía?

Ni siquiera sabía en qué clase de persona se había convertido Harry.

—Hace más de ocho años que no me ves, Potter —dijo Draco intentando aparentar la calma que no sentía—. Ya no me conoces.

—No creo que una persona cambie tanto —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole un trocito a la tarta de melaza que había pedido para metérsela en la boca—. Y pensé que hacía tiempo habíamos dejado lo de los apellidos, _Draco_

Draco había olvidado cómo sonaba su nombre en labios de Harry, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Aún así, su temperatura corporal aumentó varios grados.

_Al menos ahora tengo más calor que frío_, pensó con ironía.

—Como dije —murmuró agitando un poco su cappuccino—; eso fue hace ocho años.

Harry lo miró por sobre la taza y Draco desvió la mirada sutilmente hacia su tarta de manzana.

—¿Cuándo fue que regresaste? —preguntó Potter bajando la taza de nuevo y sin desviar la mirada. Draco frunció el ceño—. Estoy bastante seguro de que no has tocado tierra británica desde que te fuiste... Hasta este momento, claro.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le preguntó de vuelta—. Tal vez he estado aquí miles de veces, sólo que camuflado y escondiéndome.

—Estoy bastante seguro —fue la respuesta de Potter. Draco lo miró con sospecha.

—De hecho, acabo de llegar —respondió con la verdad luego de un rato, tomando un trozo de pastel con la cucharita y masticándolo—. No creo llevar más de siete horas aquí en Londres. Aunque debí haber venido en verano, el frío aquí es espantoso.

Potter lo miró divertido, y Draco tuvo un recuerdo repentino de un día de invierno, en Grimmauld Place, ambos acostados sobre la azotea, viendo la nieve caer. Casi se podía escuchar a sí mismo decir que, si algún día todo acababa; viajaría a un lugar tropical, donde no nevara.

Su madre había muerto en invierno.

Draco sintió algo amargo bajar por su garganta y Harry lo miró de una forma tan cruda e intensa, que simplemente i_supo/i_ que Potter sabía muy bien lo que había recordado, que había recordado esa noche y…

Tuvo la extraña impresión, también, de que Potter lo quería tomar de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Se obligó a relajarse, era estúpido reaccionar de esa forma cuando habían pasado nueve años desde la muerte de su madre, mierda.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Potter luego de un rato. Draco sospechaba que le había dado tiempo para recomponerse y era humillante.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó de mala gana, ahora más alterado que antes, si eso era posible.

—Viajar a un lugar tropical, como deseabas —respondió con una sonrisa. Draco lo miró.

¿Viajar a un lugar tropical? Era irónico que, cuando le había dicho eso a Harry sobre aquel tejado, con quien había deseado ir había sido con él.

—Algo así —respondió por fin, estratégicamente desviando la mirada de nuevo. No permitiría que Potter supiese lo incómodo que se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Es lo único que vas a decir? ¿Algo así?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —preguntó Draco molesto, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso Potter pensaba que le iba a abrir su corazón a una persona que hacía años no veía? No lo recordaba muy bien, si era así.

Harry suspiró, y apartó la taza vacía hacia un lado, apoyándose en los codos sobre la mesa y acercándose más a Draco, quien reprimió el impulso de inclinarse hacia atrás para poner más espacio entre ambos. En cambio, lo miró serio a los ojos, retándolo a acercarse más.

—Escucha, Draco —dijo Potter con la misma seriedad, aplastándolo con la mirada—, entiendo que estés algo desconfiado de que estemos juntos en este momento, luego de ocho años sin habernos visto, pero considerando que fuiste tú quien se fue del país sin siquiera despedirse —hubo una nota de amargura en su voz que Harry no pudo esconder—, creo que lo menos que me merezco es una conversación civilizada. Sé que no eres el mismo de antes, igual que yo tampoco lo soy. Pero después de haber follado como conejos en nuestra juventud, al menos intenta ser cortés.

El rostro de Draco enrojeció, aunque él mismo no podía estar seguro de si era por la vergüenza o por la rabia. Suponía que era por ambas —aunque más por rabia, eso era seguro—, así que suspiró para calmarse de nuevo. No podía permitirle ver que aún lo afectaba tanto, pero era un poco desconcertante estar en ese lugar, y era algo entendible; hacía años que no sentía tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y tan disparejas.

Asintió forzadamente con la cabeza.

—Bien —respondió Potter reclinándose de nuevo en su silla y permitiendo que Draco pudiera respirar mejor al tener más espacio personal—, ¿dónde nos quedamos?

—¿Sabes? —comentó Draco arrastrando un poco las palabras, bebiendo de su taza y mirándolo sobre el borde, intentando parecer como si tener una conversación con su ex amante era algo que hacía todos los días—. Yo tampoco recordaba que fueras tan mandón.

Potter sólo sonrió arrogante y Draco bufó.

—No viajé a un lugar tropical —dijo Draco al final, comiendo más pastel—, viajé a Australia. He vivido allá desde que me fui.

—¿Australia? ¿No es muy—

—¿Lejos? ¿Como el fin del mundo? —completó Draco sonriendo él ahora—. De eso se trataba, después de todo. Comenzar de nuevo, viajar donde nadie me conociera y donde nadie pensaría en buscarme.

Dejó a un lado el hecho de que dudaba de que alguien fuera a buscarlo, aún cuando hubiese viajado a España.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa un poco ausentemente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y viendo nada en particular. Draco se permitió observarlo con más detalles; los ángulos de su rostro, la forma de sus manos, la falta de anillo…

Casi escupió cuando vio su mano_. No tenía anillo_.

—Por alguna razón siempre pensé que viajarías a América —comentó Potter mirándolo de nuevo y Draco se obligó a quitarle la mirada a sus dedos—. A algún país tropical. Tal vez ir a Estados Unidos… Por un tiempo, luego de que te fuiste, viví allí.

Draco no quiso curiosear el por qué, en cambió preguntó otra cosa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo viviste allá?

—Por cuatro años, más o menos. Regresé a los veintiuno —sus ojos no dejaban de verlo, y era incómodo.

Y joder, no tenía anillo de bodas, lo que significaba que no se había casado…, o que dejó el anillo en casa. Se obligó a escucharlo, ya que había comenzado a hablar de nuevo, odiando el salto mortal que hizo su corazón.

—Conocí bastante allá, muchos lugares, muchas personas. Pero Inglaterra es Inglaterra, y extrañaba a mis amigos.

—A la familia Weasley, querrás decir —resopló Draco apartando la taza y el plato vacío hacia el mismo lugar donde estaban los de Potter.

—No son los únicos amigos que tengo, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? Nunca me has probado lo contrario —respondió Draco sonriéndole sin malicia, y ganándose una sonrisa cómplice. Por un momento, era casi como estar de regreso en Grimmauld Place.

Draco debía comenzar recordar que no debía olvidar. Ya no se encontraban allí, hacía ocho años, escondidos y solos…, ya no era lo mismo de antes, ya ni siquiera vivía en Londres. Era estúpido recordar el pasado.

—Es porque nunca te quedaste el suficiente tiempo —dijo Potter de nuevo con una expresión seria, y Draco se preguntó si sacaría eso a cada jodido rato. Él estaba bastante consciente de que se había ido, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un tiempo.

—¿Has venido por la Conferencia de Maldiciones Oscuras? —preguntó Potter nuevamente, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos con la parte delantera de su camisa. Draco recordó que siempre había hecho eso cuando estaba nervioso, y se preguntó si ahora era igual.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque yo también vine a eso, claro —fue la respuesta y Draco se lamió los labios, preguntándose si Potter lo había visto cuando salió del edificio y lo había seguido. Tendría que andarse con más cuidado de ahora en adelante, más si Harry también se quedaba allí.

—¿Qué hace un Auror aquí? Siempre pensé que ellos sabían lo que necesitaban por su entrenamiento, o por las investigaciones de los Inefables. Nunca había visto uno en una conferencia para i_maldiciones/i_.

—¿Hay un Auror allí? —preguntó Potter abriendo los ojos tan inocentemente que tenía que ser falso—. No me había dado cuenta. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Draco apretó los labios con molestia, recostándose más en la silla y cruzándose de brazos para poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Muy gracioso, Potter. ¿Me quieres decir que no eres un Auror?

—En realidad —dijo arqueando una ceja—, no. No lo soy, Draco, ¿por qué pensarías que lo era? No tengo mirada de policía, ¿cierto?

La última broma fue estúpida y Draco ni siquiera reconoció su presencia.

—Siempre deseaste ser uno —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo el ceño—. Pensé que en cuanto terminara la guerra, sería lo primero que harías —_antes de casarte con cierta pelirroja_, terminó en su mente, pero no lo dijo—, entrarías a la Academia de Aurores y serías otro empleado más del Ministerio.

—Draco, fue a los catorce años cuando quise ser Auror. Creo que una Guerra le quitarían a cualquiera las ganas de salir a matar personas —respondió Potter con la horrible costumbre de decir su nombre—. No, decidí que hacer eso no era lo que quería. Sin embargo, es verdad que siempre me gustó ayudar a la gente.

—San Potter —se burló Draco, y Harry lo miró mal.

—Decidí que lo que quería hacer era estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras —respondió con una sonrisa pensativa—. Crear nuevos contra-hechizos y contra-maldiciones. Encontrar nuevas formas de defensa, y etcétera. Desde los dieciocho años lo estoy haciendo, por eso mis viajes.

Draco parpadeó, sorprendido a pesar de todo, aunque intentando no demostrarlo.

Miró hacia la ventana.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, junto a Potter, en una cafetería? Era estúpido, e inútil y no tenía sentido después de tantos años. Draco se había enamorado de la persona que había sido Harry, la persona que había estado junto a él en Grimmauld Place, el adolescente de diecisiete años… No del hombre frente a él —no importaba lo atractivo que fuera— que tenía veinticinco.

¿Había querido intentar recordar? ¿Sentirse como se había sentido hacía ocho años? Una parte de él lo había deseado, pero eso era el pasado, y aún al tenerlo frente a él… Bueno, aún eso no cambiaba nada, no lo hubiese cambiado tampoco. La decisión, la correcta decisión que había tomado de viajar lejos había sido la indicada. No importaba si Potter estaba casado o no.

Mierda, el Harry Potter de ahora ni siquiera era Auror… ¿Cómo iba a pensar que algo podía cambiar? ¿Después de tantos años? ¿Después de haberse ido?

—Draco.

Draco había estado tan enfocado en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendió un poco cuando Potter le dirigió la palabra. Frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, Potter, lo mejor es que me vaya —dijo levantándose de la silla—. No sé qué es lo que planeabas hacer al querer tener una conversación conmigo, pero es tonto.

—No, lo es. Draco—

—No —dijo con más fuerza, mirando a Harry seriamente y deseando que dejara de decir su nombre—. No, _Potter_. Ya no —inhaló hondamente, cerrando los ojos un momento. El sonido de una silla al deslizarse hizo que los abriera de nuevo y viera a Potter de pie también—. Es mejor que me vaya y que no nos volvamos a hablar.

Potter abrió la boca, posiblemente para intentar convencerlo. Y conociéndose —y considerando el sueño que tenía—, Draco no tendría muchas oportunidades si Harry se lo pedía, no si lo hacía de la misma manera que antes.

Tragó fuerte. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que verse tan bien? Con la chaqueta de cuero, los guantes, los jeans y los lentes. Hasta tenía una bufanda que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. No era justo.

—Draco —intentó Potter de nuevo, pero Draco lo ignoró y comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, caminando hacia la salida. Estaba bastante seguro de que no sería la última vez que lo vería… Harry Potter era una persona demasiado persistente, pero ese momento no era ahora.

El viento de la calle lo golpeó como una bofetada en el rostro, y maldijo en voz baja de nuevo. Necesitaba usar ropa más abrigada, porque no recordaba que Inglaterra fuera tan condenadamente helada. Sin embargo, no había dado más de diez pasos, cuando alguien lo giró de golpe…

Y de repente se encontró viendo unos ojos increíblemente verdes.

Sintió como la respiración se le atascaba. _Harry_.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo Harry suavemente, acariciando extrañamente la parte del brazo que tocaba con su pulgar—. Ganas esta vez, pero sólo porque creo que te vas a quedar dormido en cualquier parte —Draco lo miró indignado, su sueño no era _así _de fuerte—. Pero hablaremos, quieras o no.

Con eso; lo soltó, y Draco retrocedió con rapidez, creando de nuevo un espacio soportable entre ellos. Estuvo a punto de decirle que él no hacía nada que no deseaba, y que se jodiera. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y le dio la espalda, caminando lejos velozmente. Lo mejor era mantenerse el menos tiempo posible a su lado, y con alargar la pelea no iba a conseguir eso.

Y mientras se acercaba al hotel/edificio de conferencias, lo único que sentía caliente en su cuerpo entumecido, era el lugar donde el brazo de Harry lo había tocado… Lo que era exasperante, y molesto, y le hacía preguntarse por qué diablos su cuerpo aún reaccionaba de esa manera.

Tal vez, regresar a Londres, sí había sido un error.

* * *

Draco se pasó los siguientes dos días con una paranoia que no había sentido desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Cada vez que salía de su habitación, miraba hacia todos lados y utilizaba el hechizo desilusionador hasta que llegaba a la seguridad de una conferencia para volver a hacerse visible. Eran tantas sus ganas de escapar de Harry Potter que había terminado huyendo hasta restaurantes baratos en el mundo muggle —nunca olvidaría el McDouglas o como fuera que se llamaba que había visitado. Aún recordaba la 'hamburguesa' que le habían dado y todo lo que le habían intentado vender con ella— y había terminado comiendo peor de lo que recordaba en toda su vida. Hasta las tocinetas quemadas de Potter en Grimmauld Place eran mejores.

Lo que hacía completamente comprensible que al tercer día estuviese de un humor de perros, molesto con Potter, pero también con él mismo por estar escondiéndose. ¿De qué diablos tenía miedo? ¿Qué le podía hacer Potter? No podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera, aún cuando una voz en su mente le seguía diciendo una y otra vez que sí quería.

Por eso, salió de su habitación sin un puto hechizo que lo bloqueara de la vista de todos y caminó a grandes zancadas a la sala de Conferencias. Ese día en especial iba a haber un foro en el que realmente quería participar, sobre las maldiciones de los magos sarracenos en la Edad Media y no iba a permitirle a Potter arruinárselo.

* * *

—Recuerdo que te gustaba sentarte cerca de la ventana para contemplar los arcoíris —Draco se tensó completamente en cuanto escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas—. ¿Acaso durante estos últimos ocho años te ha dejado de gustar contemplarlos?

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta. Harry estaba de pie detrás de él, sonriendo altivamente y mirándolo con un brillo no tan desconocido —para Draco— en los ojos, acercándose para después deslizarse sobre una de las sillas a su lado. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra —dijo con los dientes apretados, intentando ignorar su presencia y, en cambio, escuchar las preguntas y respuestas que le hacían al encargado del foro.

—_Tú_ quedaste de acuerdo en no dirigirme la palabra, intentando evitarme todo este tiempo —respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros, sin siquiera fingir que escuchaba lo que decían—. Yo no recuerdo haber quedado de acuerdo en nada.

Draco le volteó el rostro, dispuesto a otorgarle la ley del hielo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente congelado como para irse. Por supuesto, Potter ni se dio por aludido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas formas? —preguntó Harry acercando su silla a la de él, y Draco apretó los puños para evitar golpearlo, o peor; atraerlo hacia sí—. Estás consciente de que no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que respondas, ¿cierto?

Draco se rindió con la ley del hielo y lo fulminó con una mirada que hubiese matado a cualquiera. Potter sólo sonrió ampliamente. Suspiró; era cierto lo que decía Harry, antes, cuando tenían esa especie de relación, y Draco estaba concentrado en un libro, Harry solía llegar e interrumpir sus pensamientos hasta conseguir que le dedicara toda su atención.

—Soy Rompedor de Maldiciones —admitió girando un poco para verlo bien—. Me especialicé en Sídney, pero he viajado un poco por Japón y China… Aunque me concentro en las maldiciones de Australia nada más, por lo general.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron extrañamente, antes de desviarse hacia las personas delante de ellos.

—Y como esta es una conferencia importante para tu carrera…

—Sí, esa es la única razón por la que regresé —lo interrumpió Draco, retándolo con la mirada—. Si no hubiese sido por eso, creo que nunca habría vuelto a poner un pie en Inglaterra.

Ambos callaron luego de eso. Después de todo, no tenían mucho más que decir.

* * *

Si algo había olvidado Draco sobre Harry Potter —debía admitir que había olvidado pocas cosas, sin embargo. Ni siquiera sus mejores amantes pudieron compararse nunca con el Harry que recordaba, ni con el apego emocional que había sentido—, era lo persistente que podía llegar a ser.

Harry podía haber cambiado mucho en ocho años. Podía haber roto las expectativas que todos —hasta el propio Draco— le habían puesto; como casarse con Ginny Weasley y llenar el mundo con mocosos pelirrojos. Podía haber crecido, y haberse vuelto más guapo, más centrado y más maduro. Joder, hasta podía haberse vuelto más poderoso… Pero lo que no había cambiado —aún en todos esos años— era la concentración que le dedicaba a algo, o a alguien, cuando lo quería, y los métodos que utilizaba para conseguirlo. Debió haberlo imaginado, Harry siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

En eso se parecía al mismo chico que lo había lanzado contra una mesa y lo había follado hasta la idiotez.

Después de esa pequeña conversación en el foro, Potter se apareció en la puerta de Draco como un reloj todos los días cada vez que era hora de comer. Estaba allí cuando iba a desayunar, estaba allí cuando iba a almorzar y hasta cuando iba a cenar. Era molesto, y desconcertante, y —aunque lo odiaba— le ponía nervioso.

Porque no podía deshacerse de su presencia. Siempre estaba allí, constantemente, llamando su atención y queriendo que lo notaran.

Y Draco podía tener poca paciencia, pero tenía menos auto control cuando se trataba de Potter, de querer besarlo y estar con él.

Eso también era constante; las ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo, follar con él.

Lo que lo hacía el doble molesto y desconcertante y lo alteraba demasiado y sólo quería descansar, olvidarse de él, regresar a Australia y deshacerse de los recuerdos de ese viaje como si nunca hubiesen sucedido.

Lo que le hacía cuestionarse —todos los días, cada vez que se levantaba y se preguntaba si Potter estaría al otro lado de la puerta—, porqué no recogía sus cosas y se largaba de una vez. No era como si lo estuvieran obligando a quedarse.

Lamentablemente, nunca conseguía una respuesta clara que pudiera darle su mente. Por eso fue que las cosas empeoraron.

* * *

—Aún me pregunto cuándo es que te vas a aburrir —comentó Draco dejando la taza de café, de la que acababa de beber un sorbo, en la mesa. Había salido a comer, al mismo lugar donde había encontrado a Potter aquel primer día en Londres, y, por supuesto, éste lo había seguido.

—¿Aburrir de qué? —Potter parecía genuinamente confundido.

—De perseguirme, claro —respondió Draco, esforzándose por no hacer tambalear su voz, porque no había una razón para hacerlo, después de todo. Que Potter se aburriera de él sólo solucionaría muchos de sus problemas…

¿Cierto?

Harry lo miró con diversión y exasperación en la misma cantidad.

—No me voy a aburrir de ti —dijo como si fuera obvio—. ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres divertido.

—Pero no te estoy dando lo que deseas —replicó Draco arqueando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

Potter detuvo su brazo en la mitad del movimiento para agarrar una servilleta a su lado y lo miró con seriedad. Al parecer aún recordaba el tono que Draco usaba cuando hablaba en serio, porque sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos se endurecieron.

Draco se obligó a calmarse, tomando un sorbo más de café para ganar algo más de tiempo. Estaba seguro de que, luego de lo que diría, Potter se marcharía y lo dejaría. Era justo, y, de todas formas, Draco había hecho lo mismo antes, aunque por distintas razones… No sería como la primera vez, además, y si ya había continuado su vida luego de separarse hace tanto tiempo, podía hacerlo de nuevo.

—Potter —comenzó, bajando la taza y teniendo cuidado de no dejar ninguna de sus expresiones a flote—. Lo que has querido, desde que me viste, ha sido follarme. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que me lanzas a veces? ¿O de la forma en la que siempre intentas tocarme? Yo soy el experto en el flirteo sutil, ¿sabes?, y creo que se te ha olvidado… o tal vez nunca te lo demostré.

El rostro de Harry enrojeció, pero Draco no estaba seguro del porqué. Se lamió los labios, repentinamente nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? —la voz de Harry fue más aquietada de lo que Draco se había esperado. Al parecer también había cambiado en ese aspecto, porque actuaba mucho más calmado para ser alguien a quien acaban de arruinarle los planes.

—Que no lo vas a conseguir, por supuesto —dijo alejándose un poco de él, parpadeando—. No vamos a follar de nuevo, Potter. Eso quedó en el pasado, y no importa cuántas ganas tengas, no voy a volver a tener sexo contigo.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron hasta formar unas brillantes rendijas verdes. Inhaló, visiblemente intentando controlarse, y exhaló. Luego habló con una suavidad que le hizo pensar a Draco en un domador intentando someter una serpiente. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no has pensado, que quizá, te he visto así porque quiero algo más que sólo sexo? —preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante, y Draco tragó fuerte, ignorando el salto mortal de su corazón—. ¿No sólo follar, sino algo más, Draco?

—¿Y qué querrías, _Potter_? —dijo Draco con una mueca desdeñosa—. Vivo en Australia, y no nos hemos visto hace casi una década. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Al contrario, estos días…

—¡Estos días me has perseguido como un puto perro y estoy cansado! —exclamó Draco, casi gritando y levantándose de la silla. Era cierto, había tenido suficiente, suficiente de su compañía, de su presencia y de las emociones que causaba en él. Quería que acabara, se sentía confundido—. ¿No puedes entender que quiero que me dejes en paz?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —la voz de Harry era un siseo—. ¿De verdad eso es lo que deseas?

—¿Qué más podría desear? ¡Lo nuestro acabó hace ocho años! —Draco sentía el rostro hirviendo.

—Lo nuestro lo _acabaste_ hace ocho años. Fue una decisión completamente unilateral, si no lo recuerdas.

—¿Puedes dejar de sacar eso siempre? —casi gruñó Draco, apretando los puños con fuerza—, _al contrario_ que tú, yo sí supe cuándo ya era suficiente, cuándo me tenía que ir. Te repito lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos aquí; no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y no me busques de nuevo.

Después de decir eso, salió a toda velocidad del local, ignorando a Potter y apretando la chaqueta contra su cuerpo con fuerza porque estaba nevando, y él odiaba la nieve, odiaba el frío y lo blanco y odiaba Inglaterra tanto como odiaba a Potter.

Se mordió un labio, sintiéndose congelado aún cuando los hechizos en su ropa lo calentaban.

_Sabía que había sido un error regresar aquí. También fue un error hablar con Potter, y haberlo visto estos últimos días._

De repente, una mano agarró su brazo y lo giró de golpe…, y Draco se encontró frente a Harry Jodido Potter… de nuevo. Su cabello negro queriendo escapar de su cabeza, los ojos verdes como dos jodidas esmeraldas, y la misma expresión tormentosa que solía tener alrededor suyo. A veces olvidaba que a Harry no le gustaba que le dieran la espalda en una discusión.

Y allí estaba, el mismo Harry de hace ocho años, esperándolo bajo la puerta de Grimmauld Place, sólo con un simple beso como despedida.

Abrió la boca, seguramente para mandarlo a la mierda –ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir en ese momento, no en el alterado estado en el que estaba—, pero Potter le apretó el brazo y le cubrió la boca con una mano enguantada y una mirada furiosa que decía que le convenía cerrar el pico y escucharlo.

—Draco —Harry estaba tan cerca que su aliento cálido le golpeaba la piel y casi lograba hacerlo estremecer—; escúchame bien, porque en este momento no tengo la paciencia para volvértelo a explicar, ¿de acuerdo?; No te quiero sólo por el sexo, y es estúpido que insinúes eso, lo sabes, me conoces.

—¿Lo sé? —preguntó Draco quitándose las manos de Potter de encima—.¿ Y cómo es que lo sé? ¿Olvidas que en los últimos años no te he visto ni siquiera en el periódico? No te conozco, no sé quién eres.

—No he cambiado tanto —la voz de Potter aumentaba en volumen y sus ojos llameaban molestos—. Creo que lo he demostrado los últimos días que hemos estado juntos.

—¿Y qué si eso también es un truco?

—¿¡Por qué estás tan fijado en que te esté engañando!? —preguntó Harry furioso, agarrándolo por los brazos y zarandeándolo ligeramente—. Ni por una centena de años voy a cambiar mis valores, Malfoy, eso tendrías que saberlo si me conociste aunque sea un poco cuando estábamos juntos.

—Entonces tal vez no lo hice —dijo Draco despectivamente, intentando soltarse, pero el agarre de Potter se hizo más fuerte.

—No, tal vez fui yo quien no lo hizo —siseó Harry, acercándose más—. Tal vez fui yo quien supuso que habías cambiado demasiado. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Sigues siendo casi el mismo, no importa cuánto finjas lo contrario…. Y esa estupidez de estarte engañando, en todo caso, fui yo el engañado, porque fuiste tú quien se fue.

—Potter —dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos—. No comiences con eso.

—¿No comience con qué? Fuiste tú el que lo terminaste, después de todo. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te lo diga? No sabes lo que sentí cuando me desperté ese día y tú ya no estabas en Inglaterra.

Harry no gritó, pero su voz taladró el cerebro de Draco como el peor de los vociferadores.

—Potter…

—No, no vas a hablar más —dijo Harry, acercándose tanto a Draco que estaban casi abrazados. Los brazos de Potter lo rodearon de repente, y su voz se escuchó muy cerca de su oreja, aún cargada de ira y violencia. Lo recorrió un escalofrío—. Cada vez que abres la boca dices idioteces, escoges por mí y decides cosas que en un principio era decisión de ambos. Te formas tus estúpidas presunciones y suposiciones, y lo arruinas todo. De hecho, tengo suerte de que no hayas cambiado tanto, Draco, porque algo que siempre supe fue cómo hacer que me escucharas y dejaras de pensar.

Y acto seguido, Draco sintió la sensación inconfundible de una Aparición.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo, Potter? —preguntó Draco en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Intentó alejarse de Harry, pero los brazos que lo apretaban sólo se hicieron más inquebrantables.

—Lidiando contigo —respondió, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos verdes—. Si lo único que reconoces en mis acciones es que quiero tener sexo contigo, entonces es así como voy a hacer que me escuches.

—¿Y qué piensas que vas a—

Sin embargo, nunca pudo terminar la pregunta, porque en ese momento los labios de Harry cubrieron los suyos.

Draco podía decir muchas cosas sobre ese beso.

Podía decir cómo los labios de Harry sabían después de todo ese tiempo—a vejez y a tiempo. A horas y minutos. Sabían extraños y familiares a la vez—, cómo el calor de su boca y la calidez de su lengua le enviaron cortocircuitos por toda la espina dorsal, cómo las manos apretando su espalda lo hacía sentir seguro y deseado.

Podía decir cuánto y qué le hacían sentir el ardor y el aroma del cuerpo de Harry, tan cercano al suyo, como antes… Podía decir cómo le hacía sentir estar así, de nuevo, entre sus brazos, aspirando su aliento y saboreando sus besos.

Pero su cerebro de derritió, exactamente igual que antes. Y sólo podía pensar, una y otra vez, en cuánto había extrañado eso, estar junto a él, estar sobre él, bajo él, contra él. En cuánto había extrañado a Harry.

Era casi como la primera vez. Aún cuando era completamente diferente.

Era difícil hablar con una lengua y unos labios tan exigentes que se movían sobre los suyos, así que Draco dejó de intentarlo. En cambio, levantó las manos hasta los hombros de Harry, dudando por un momento en si empujarlo o no… Pero Harry debió de haber imaginado lo que pretendía hacer, porque al segundo siguiente —y antes de que se decidiera— su cuerpo se pegó por completo al de Draco, frotándose con él, y éste se rindió de nuevo.

Eso también era algo familiar.

Intentó inhalar todo el aire que era capaz cuando la boca de Harry bajó a su quijada, besando, lamiendo y chupando. Marcando como siempre solía hacer, y ausentemente se preguntó si también habituaba a hacer eso con sus otros amantes, si ponía tanto énfasis en sellar la piel de ellos con su lengua y sus dientes.

Gimió suavemente, y rodeó la cabeza de Harry con sus brazos, derritiéndose sin pensarlo en el beso. Ya estaban allí, ya habían llegado allí. Una última vez, hacer el amor por una última vez no iba a arruinar nada… O eso esperaba, al menos.

Las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo, sobre su espalda y la curva de sus nalgas eran familiares. Su tamaño, sin embargo, era diferente. El cuerpo presionado contra el suyo era diferente. Sabía que era la misma persona con quien había follado hacía tanto tiempo, Harry Potter, pero su mente continuaba indicándole las diferencias, señalando los cambios. Sorprendentemente, todos le gustaban, hasta el ligero tono bronceado que su piel había adquirido.

Hasta la fuerza inesperada que usó Potter para empujarlo sobre la cama.

Draco cayó con un ligero _plop_. La cama era suave y calentita, sin duda porque era Harry Potter quien la ocupaba y los encargados se habían esmerado. Miró hacia arriba y vio cómo Harry lo contemplaba, cómo la lujuria y algo más sin nombre brillaba en sus ojos. Las pupilas estaban casi completamente dilatadas, y el verde era sólo una pequeña franja.

Cuando Harry comenzó a quitarle la camisa bruscamente y a dejar besos y mordidas sobre su pecho, Draco se preguntó si aún recordaba cómo le gustaba que lo follaran —no había duda de que Potter era quien quería estar a cargo en ese momento, y Draco, por ahora, no tenía ningún inconveniente—, si recordaba la forma en la que le gustaba el sexo duro y con un compañero ligeramente dominante. Los dientes de Harry en su piel lo confirmaban, al menos.

Sin darse cuenta —Draco estaba más absorto sintiendo que prestándole atención a cómo estaba acostado en el colchón—, Harry lo alineó perfectamente en la cama, mientras lo besaba y manoseaba y acariciaba toda la piel que podía alcanzar con sus manos… que era la mayoría. Con un brusco resoplido, Draco se encontró en la cabecera de la cama, mirando a Potter lamer su ombligo y sus manos recorrer sus costados.

—Levanta los brazos —la voz de Harry fue firme, y lo que dijo una orden.

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. _Oh, Merlín_. Harry estaba en total modo dominante.

Su cuerpo quería obedecerle, y una puta voz en su cabeza le estaba gritando que qué esperaba, que comenzara a hacerle caso y que dejara a Harry hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, como antes, que le diera todo, que... Sin embargo, la parte más racional ganó la batalla.

—Potter, no voy a—

—Draco —la lengua de Harry recorrió su clavícula hasta llegar su cuello, donde lamió y chupó, hasta subir a su quijada. Draco gimió—, obedece y no me hagas repetirlo.

El temblor que lo recorrió esa vez fue mucho más violento, y sus brazos se levantaron por su propia cuenta, ignorando el grito mental de Draco que les decía que no, que no se movieran. Que podía follar con Harry, pero que no podía permitir que lo sometiera. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo tenía un plan completamente diferente.

Harry le sonrió ligeramente, y le dio un beso suave en los labios como recompensa. Draco gimió y abrió la boca, haciendo el beso algo más profundo, intentando distraerse de la tela que sentía envolver sus muñecas contra la cabecera de la cama. ¿Por qué es que le habían puesto a Potter una cama con cabecera? Era como una ayuda divina.

_Al menos es de seda_, pensó con ironía, arqueándose cuando la lengua de Harry comenzó a moverse y a jugar con la suya. Era un beso intenso que lo dejó sin respiración y algo abrumado. Sus lenguas se movían y chocaban, los jadeos de ambos se escuchaban en la habitación. Los dientes de Harry apretaron su labio inferior, abriéndole más la boca y poseyéndolo con ese beso, moviendo su lengua y chupando y lamiendo, como si intentara recordar a qué sabía. Draco gimió y se retorció.

Harry se separó por completo de él, y Draco gimoteó de frustración, abriendo los ojos para ver qué haría ahora.

Potter lo contemplaba con una extraña y muy fogosa expresión en el rostro que hizo que Draco se moviera nervioso sobre las sábanas revueltas. Era comprensible; estaba amarrado a una cama a su merced, después de todo. Se lamió los labios resecos y vio cómo Harry comenzaba a quitarse la camisa. Draco miró cómo sus dedos se movían, dejando al descubierto perfectos y ágiles músculos que definitivamente no tenía antes pero que igual lo dejaban sin respiración. Tantos músculos abdominales lo hicieron pensar en chocolate y en lamer. Potter ciertamente había ganado un muy buen cuerpo, y Draco deseaba besarlo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —la voz ronca de Harry erizaba todos los pelitos de su cuerpo. Merlín, cómo lo había extrañado—. ¿Recuerdas cómo te amarraba a mi cama antes de follar y te ponía una venda en los ojos? Esta vez no voy a hacerlo —dijo quitándose la camisa por completo y subiéndose sobre Draco, quien sintió la garganta aún más seca cuando la polla de Harry estuvo tan cerca de su boca. _Joder_—, quiero verte a los ojos, y que entiendas, exactamente, cuánto significas para mí, aún después de todo este tiempo.

Y sin más advertencia, sus dedos apretaron uno de los pezones de Draco y tiraron de él, logrando un grito por su parte. Los labios de Harry regresaron a su pecho, mordiendo y besando y lastimando. Sus dientes se cerraban en su carne, chupando y dejando moretones que Draco estaba bastante seguro iban a durar mucho tiempo.

Y lo amaba. Amaba el dolor que causaban y las pulsaciones que generaban en su polla que ya estaba tan dura que debía de crear un agujero en sus pantalones. Amaba cómo ardía cuando Harry rompía ligeramente la piel y amaba cómo lo movía como le daba la gana.

Gimió fuerte, sintiendo las manos de Harry por su cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones, bajando a su polla y moviéndola sobre la tela, logrando con eso que resoplidos escaparan de sus labios. Intentó arquearse más, para tener más contacto con la piel de Harry, más de sus manos acunándolo y jadeó cuando éste comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Movió las caderas para ayudar a Harry, sacudiéndose cuando la boca de Potter comenzó a succionar el hueso de su cadera izquierda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca por días.

—Harry —gimió, sintiendo cómo la tela que mantenía sus brazos sobre su cabeza comenzaba a quemarle la piel. No importaba, así era más intenso todo.

Su respiración se cortó cuando Harry lo dejó sin pantalones, tirándolos a un lado. La mirada que le dirigía a su polla era hambrienta y Draco jadeó. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a bajar por sus rodillas, pero luego se inclinó de nuevo.

—Harry —repitió Draco, moviendo las caderas para que comprendiera que estaba necesitado, que su polla necesitaba aliviarse.

Harry lo ignoró, y cambió de cadera, chupando ahora esa y abriéndole las piernas, flexionándoselas y dejándolo abierto.

Draco no recordaba haberse sentido más vulnerable en su vida, aún con todas las cosas que había experimentado en el sexo. Tembló de pies a cabezas, dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaba… Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la lengua de Harry comenzó a dejar trazos por sus muslos.

Bajó la mirada.

Potter lo estaba viendo, intensamente, lujuriosamente. Mordió el interior de una de sus piernas, muy cerca del lugar donde se unía al resto del cuerpo. Los muslos era una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, y una calidez interior lo embragó al pensar en que Harry lo recordaba.

Draco gimió, tensándose. Podía sentir la lengua de Harry dejar marcas sin sentido en la piel de sus muslos, sus dientes marcando de nuevo y su boca succionando. Su lengua era cálida y Draco abrió más las piernas necesitando más, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que le diera Harry.

Los dedos de Harry dejaban marcas en su piel, subiendo y bajando por su abdomen, acariciando su pene a penas por encima, acunando sus testículos y jugando con ellos. La boca de Harry fue subiendo, besando y besando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta llegar a su polla, tan erecta que era dolorosa.

—No muevas las caderas —ordenó Harry con voz ronca—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuán hermosa es tu polla, Draco? Porque lo es. Cada vez que la veía, no, cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de chuparla y lamerla—dijo, ganándose un gemido de Draco y bajando la cabeza, sin detener ni un segundo el movimiento de sus manos, que en ese momento le estaban separando las nalgas, y comenzó a lamer la punta de su pene, extendiendo todo el líquido pre seminal con su lengua para luego metérsela en la boca por completo.

Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contener los espasmos que querían salir libres. Sentir la humedad de la boca de Harry, su calor, el roce de sus dientes y la forma en la que su lengua lamía su pene lo estaba llevando al límite. Arqueó el cuello, gimiendo expuesto.

Harry lo adentró más en su boca, succionando y ahuecando las mejillas, lamiendo y chupando las venas que sobresalían y el lugar justo debajo de la cabeza que lo volvía loco… Draco sólo quería empujarse más dentro de esa cálida boca y follarla rápidamente, quería agarrar su cabeza y mover las caderas y adentrarse hasta correrse y que Harry lo chupara y… Soltó un gemido ahogado, cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron a juguetear con su entrada, sin penetrarlo, sólo tocando el borde y dejándolo con las ganas.

De nuevo, quería empujar las caderas y hacer que los dedos entraran en él, que se movieran en él. Quería empujar a Harry y montarlo, sin esperar a estar listo, sin lubricante, sólo quería tenerlo dentro, entre sus piernas, con su polla tan metida en su cuerpo que no pudieran diferenciarse como dos seres diferentes, sino que uno solo. Quería sentirlo, la polla de Harry, fuerte y dura y suya.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Gimió, jadeó y estuvo muy seguro que rogó… No tenía la presencia de mente para saber todo lo que decía o hacía, tenía que concentrarse y poner mucho esfuerzo en no moverse y follar ese dedo que seguía jugando con su agujero.

Cuando Harry comenzó a lamer el glande y succionarlo ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarlo, fue cuando desobedeció. Sus caderas se movieron ligeramente, hacia abajo, enterando más el dedo en su interior y saboreando por un segundo tener la sensación de que Harry lo estaba penetrando, aún cuando fuera con su dedo.

No fue una reacción consciente, estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones y no estaba seguro de si había movido las caderas o no. Joder, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si las estaba moviendo en ese momento o no.

Pero cuando Harry se detuvo por completo y se enderezó, estuvo bastante seguro de que sí, sí había movido las caderas después de todo.

Harry lo besó, sus cuerpos sólo tocándose con los labios. El beso fue intenso, y lo dejó sin respiración.

—¿Sabes lo que significa que me hayas desobedecido, cierto? —preguntó Harry, lamiéndole una mejilla. Draco asintió; sí lo sabía—. Dilo en voz alta.

—Lo sé —respondió jadeante, su voz ligeramente rasposa.

Harry sonrió y lo desamarró, lamiendo sus muñecas y besándolas con reverencia para aliviar el ardor que la tela había dejado en ellas. Luego se enderezó.

—Ponte de rodillas —dijo y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío. Si le pedía eso, sólo podía ser por algo. Algo aprensivo, comenzó a moverse, obedeciendo. Sentía el cuerpo tenso y lleno de excitación, era divino.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, sosteniéndola sobre sus manos y separando las rodillas para que Harry pudiera verlo y tenerlo como quisiera. En esa posición no podía ver lo que hacía Harry, y cuando —inesperadamente— unos labios y una lengua comenzaron a trazar formas en su espalda, hasta llegar a la unión de ésta y su culo, un temblor se apoderó de sus piernas.

—Cinco nalgadas —dijo Harry, sin separar los labios de su nalga derecha, haciendo un sonoro chupón antes de enderezarse—. Quiero que las cuentes.

Draco inhaló una violenta bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos. Nalgadas. El único que alguna vez le había hecho eso era Harry, y siendo honesto, era al único a quien se lo podía permitir. Sabía que era un juego de dominación que ambos disfrutaban, pero era personal también y nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo con nadie como para darle ese poder.

De nuevo se preguntó qué tenía Harry que lo hacía diferente.

Las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar y separar la piel de su trasero, exponiéndolo y sobándole las nalgas. Lo hacía con reverencia y a Draco le encantó sentirse tan deseado, tanto, que Harry haría lo que fuera para complacerlo, lo sabía.

—¿Aún recuerdas nuestra palabra segura? —preguntó suavemente y Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Harry siempre había sido un muy buen Dom.

—Sí.

Un último beso en el inicio de su culo antes de que Harry descargara un firme golpe con la mano abierta sobre su piel. El dolor y el sonido causaron que Draco se estremeciera de arriba abajo casi violentamente, y gimió ruidosamente en la almohada. Merlín, había olvidado cómo se sentían.

—Una —dijo débilmente.

Otra nalgada cayó cerca del mismo lugar, dejando un ardor delicioso en su piel.

—Dos —jadeó.

Era difícil mantener la cuenta cuando generaban tal respuesta en su cuerpo, pero Draco lo hizo de todas maneras. Darle el control de esa manera a Harry era… No siempre lo había hecho, y debía admitir que de cierta forma le costaba… Pero a la misma vez era tan sencillo. Era una contradicción, como todo lo que sentía por él.

Cuando Harry terminó; se dedicó a masajear y besar sus nalgas, las cuales debían de estar rojas por el tratamiento que habían llevado. Draco gimió, moviendo la cabeza sobre la almohada y empujándose contra él, amando su toque suave.

—Draco —la voz de Harry era un murmullo ronco y tenso por la excitación y Draco abrió los ojos, escuchándolo—. Quiero… —comenzó con suavidad, sin despegar los labios de su piel.

Pero no dijo más nada… sólo un soplido de aliento y luego su boca comenzó a recorrer toda su espalda, chupando y lamiendo. Sus dientes mordían y dejaban marcas, hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego bajar de nuevo y acercarse a su culo. Draco se meneó, amando la sensación fresca que dejaba su saliva cuando el aire de la habitación lo tocaba. Debía admitir que la piel de sus nalgas se sentía aliviada.

Gimió sin sonido cuando la lengua de Harry llegó a su entrada, lamiendo todo el contorno, y Draco mordió la almohada, obligándose a no empujarse más contra él, aún cuando era lo que más deseaba. Su boca comenzó a succionar un lado de su agujero, dejando caer la lengua en el lugar después, abriéndolo lentamente, lamiendo todo el borde, penetrándolo ligeramente.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Cuánto tiempo Harry duró comiéndolo el trasero, porque su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y sólo sentía esa lengua cálida y húmeda y de _Harry_, abriendo un camino a su interior, estrechándolo y abriéndolo y preparándolo para su polla.

Giró a Draco con vehemencia luego de un tiempo, cortándole un poco la respiración cuando sus ojos oscuros lo miraron de frente. El verde casi había sido tragado por el negro, dejando sólo un pequeño aro brillante… Por alguna razón, a Draco le parecía que eso aumentaba la intensidad del momento, la intensidad de sus ojos.

Era una mirada desesperada. Era una mirada inolvidable. Harry le estaba intentando decir lo que sentía, por qué estaba allí. Le decía que lo había extrañado, que estaba molesto porque se había ido. Draco cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Harry recorrer sus caderas, subiendo hasta su cintura y agarrando con firmeza. Sus piernas se separaron y flexionaron automáticamente, y su cuerpo era recorrido por miles de corrientes eléctricas, todas dirigidas a su polla.

Las manos de Harry viajaron a sus nalgas y Draco obedeció el comando tácito inmediatamente, rotando un poco y rodeando las caderas de Harry con sus piernas y llevando sus brazos a su cuello, abrazándolo con firmeza. Harry besó su cuello, su rostro. Pequeños besos mariposas que lo llenaron de una felicidad extraña.

—No tienes idea, Draco —escuchó que Harry decía al lado de su oído, cuando sus mejillas estuvieron completamente pegadas—. No tienes idea de cómo te pertenezco, del poder que tienes sobre mí.

Draco se estremeció, gimiendo quedo. Comenzó a mover las caderas, intentando decirle a Harry que lo necesitaba ya, que lo quería tener ya, dentro de él, en él. Quería unirse a él, saber que era de verdad, que estaba allí, aún después de ocho años, aún después de haberlo dejado.

Harry susurró un hechizo, y Draco sintió al segundo los dedos de Harry en su interior de nuevo, esa vez desesperados y sin tiempo de jugar, lubricándolo. No duraron demasiado tiempo y cuando la cabeza del pene de Harry comenzó a penetrarlo, Draco movió las caderas, exigiendo más, queriendo más.

Harry obedeció, penetrándolo lentamente, ensanchándolo. Draco gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Harry —dijo con voz seca—. Hazlo rápido, vamos.

—No —respondió Harry y, como si la vista de su cuello hubiese sido irresistible, su lengua comenzó a lamerlo de nuevo—. Quiero sentirte se nuevo, lentamente.

Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Podía sentir cómo lentamente el pene duro de Harry entraba en él, cómo lo abría y abarcaba el espacio. Cómo lo estrechaba. Era una sensación deliciosa y su cuerpo sobre estimulado se estremecía con cada pequeño centímetro que entraba más en él.

Y cuando al fin —_al fin_— estuvo en su interior completamente. Cuando toda la extensión de su polla se encontraba dentro de él, ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Harry se detuvo y Draco lo agradeció, porque temía que podía correrse en cualquier momento. Sus respiraciones eran ruidosas y los besos que Harry le estaba dando a su cuello sonaban en toda la habitación.

Agarrando el cabello negro con sus manos y tirando de él, Draco besó a Harry con fuerza, con desesperación. No había tenido idea… No había tenido idea de lo que iba a perder cuando se alejó de él.

Harry se comenzó a mover, lentamente al principio, agarrando firmemente a Draco para que no aumentara el ritmo. Entraba y salía con suavidad, apenas moviéndose pero de todas maneras logrando que Draco cerrara los ojos por la sensación. Era demasiado, demasiados sentimientos, demasiado tiempo. No eran los mismos, no podían ser los mismos, pero se deseaban igual.

Se deseaban más aún.

Harry aumentó el ritmo, y Draco gimió y jadeo. Su pene continuaba entrando en él y saliendo y era maravilloso, era increíble, era lo más real que había sentido en ocho años. Sentir en su trasero a Harry, tenerlo dentro de él, abrazarlo y besarlo cuando quisiera…, y cuando Harry cambió el ángulo con suavidad, rotando sus caderas y causando que Draco casi aullara cuando le dio a su próstata, el mundo dio un vuelco y luego otro y otro.

Era el cielo. Estar arriba. Sentir a Harry moviéndose contra él con fuerza y firmeza, rotando las caderas de vez en cuando y logrando que Draco sintiera que podía morir de placer. Harry lo besaba, el rostro, las mejillas, los labios, todo… Lo besaba y lo abrazaba y lo jodía más duro, más fuerte, más profundo, entrando y penetrándolo, atravesándolo.

No podía respirar y sentía que el mundo iba a explotar. Dirigió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, mirando los ojos de Harry mientras éste continuaba enterrándolo en la cama. Era hermoso, con sus mejillas rojas, el sudor bajando de su cuello y esa mirada… Esa mirada que decía todo, que decía cuánto lo había amado. Comenzó a mover las caderas, moviéndose contra él, follándose contra Harry.

Ambos gemían en la boca del otro, y Draco se estremeció en cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, cada vez más veloz, bloqueando su mente de todo pensamiento excepto el de cuán bien se sentía, cuán placentero… Y cuando llegó y su cuerpo se arqueó de la cama y un gemido —Draco estaba suficiente seguro de que había susurrado 'Harry'— escapó de sus labios y el mundo dio vueltas y vueltas y miles de corrientes eléctricas lo recorrieron, estuvo bastante seguro de que ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Se dejó caer por completo en la cama, demasiado cansado para algo más, sintiendo ausentemente cómo Harry seguía moviéndose en su interior con mucha más velocidad y más fuerza…, hasta que todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y sus labios lo atacaron, besándolo con ímpetu al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo se corría dentro de él, llenándolo.

Draco se dejó besar, demasiado cansado como para devolverlo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y su respiración comenzaba a relajarse, al igual que la de Harry. Se sentía… era abrumador estar así con él, aún sintiéndolo en su interior. Sintiendo sus labios besarlo y su piel rozándolo, abrazándolo… Protegiéndolo, en cierta forma.

Y mientras se quedaba dormido, acunado por el cuerpo de Harry, sin energías para moverse o decirle que dejara de babearlo porque los besos en el rostro tenían un jodido límite, pensó que desde que había llegado a Londres— No, desde que había abandonado Londres hacía ocho años, jamás se había sentido tan cálido.

Por primera vez, la nieve que caía sobre el pavimento, dejó de molestarle.

* * *

Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Sexo en la cama, en el baño, contra una pared, sobre el suelo. Sexo en todas partes, abrazados, de pie, acostados… Besándose.

Draco no recordaba haber tenido tanto sexo en su vida. No recordaba sentirse tan adolorido y con los músculos tensos, ni siquiera cuando él y Harry estuvieron juntos en la guerra, follando como adolescentes. Claro, decía admitir que en ese entonces tenían otras ocupaciones que atender, por un lado; derrotar Amos Oscuros… Por el otro, interactuar en una casa llena de miembros de la Orden del Fénix y evitar que se supiera qué hacían tanto tiempo encerrados en la biblioteca.

En cambio ahora, ocho años después, miles de días después de haberse ido… Ahora sólo asistía a algunas charlas que le interesaban sobre las Maldiciones Oscuras —que se suponía para eso había viajado a Inglaterra, en primer lugar—, y se la pasaba el resto del día retozando en la cama de Harry, estando con él… Queriendo estar con él. Follando y follando. Comiendo y jugando. También hablaban bastante sobre todo, sobre nada. Sobre lo que habían hecho con sus vidas y lo que no…, y Draco se hundía más y más, ahogándose en el calor que representaba Harry Potter.

Era Harry. Era lo que le hacía sentir, lo que le hacía pensar. Las dinámicas del sexo eran, de alguna manera, muy parecidas, pero las habilidades completamente diferentes. Tenían más experiencias, más compañeros de cama en el pasado… Draco no recordaba que Harry tuviera una lengua tan excepcional… Y se sorprendió con los celos que sintió al respecto.

Draco sabía —_sabía_— que debía evitarlo, que debía alejarse de Harry, que debía olvidarse de él y regresarse a Australia, lejos, porque se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Potter, lo sentía, cada vez que lo miraba o que tenían sexo... Cuando le sonreía o simplemente cuando estaba allí, acostado a su lado, acariciándolo, demostrándole que le gustaba, que le quería, que… Y debía alejarse, porque no podía permitírselo, no de nuevo…

No cuando su vida estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Pero no lo podía evitar. No podía evitar seguirlo a su habitación y besarlo. No podía evitar quererlo ni estar con él… No podía evitar enamorarse de nuevo. No quería hacerlo, porque no se sentía igual, por supuesto, pero se sentía bien. Más que bien. Eran sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones.

Era Harry. Al quien nunca había podido ignorar. El primer chico a quien había besado, con quien había tenido sexo por primera vez. Draco sabía que no podía olvidar, que no debía. Que cuando se alejara de nuevo —porque lo iba a hacer— iba a doler de nuevo, todo otra vez…

Y seguía con él, yendo con él. Estando con él. Porque amaba cómo lo miraba, cómo lo tocaba, cómo le hablaba. Amaba sus labios y su piel y su voz.

* * *

—Me gustan tus sonrisas —dijo Harry, besándole la comisura de los labios con suavidad—. Han cambiado, ¿sabes? —continuó besándole la quijada, viajando hasta su mejilla—, ahora son más… No sé cómo decirlo. Adultas.

—¿Adultas? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, moviéndose hasta quedar de frente a él, sentado sobre el colchón—. ¿No querrás decir maduras?, ¿más sexys?, ¿misteriosas?

Harry se rió, acercándose de nuevo para apartarle un poco del cabello del rostro y besarle el cuello, lentamente, y a Draco lo recorrió un escalofrío, como siempre. Harry sonrió lascivamente antes de hablar.

—Y yo que creía que era ágil con las palabras.

—Nunca has sido bueno con las palabras, Potter. Sigues siendo igual de torpe.

—¿Lo soy, cierto?

Draco lo miró durante unos segundos, grabando su rostro en ese momento en su retina, para luego besarlo profundamente antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la cama, esa vez llevándose a Harry con él. No quería pensar en qué día estaban, ni que el siguiente tenía que regresarse a Australia. Y si no quería pensarlo, entonces no lo pensaría.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Draco? —dijo Harry suavemente—. No has cambiado tanto como crees…

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Sí, pero está vez… La otra vez no quisiste escucharme, no quisiste reconocer que lo que quiero contigo es mucho más que sexo —Harry se acercó un poco y Draco se tragó un limón que repentinamente se había formado en su garganta—, ¿está vez lo harás, Draco? Sabes que te quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero despertarme todos los días contigo… Quiero hablar todos los días contigo.

Draco no habló. No quería pensar, pero las palabras seguían invadiendo su mente, dando vueltas y vueltas… Y sabía que las iba a recordar, aún cuando no quisiera, que iba a pensar en esas palabras una y otra vez preguntándose qué decisión tomar, cómo actuar. ¿Esta vez se iba a arrepentir? No lo sabía…

—Hoy has estado muy callado —comentó Harry luego de un rato en el que ninguno de los dos habló.

Draco quería… Bueno, Draco quería muchas cosas, pero dudaba poder conseguir la que más deseaba… ¿Cierto? Levantó la mirada para ver a Harry. Sep, eran los mismos ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada, los que le hacían sentir raro y que su pecho se expandiera casi dolorosamente.

Había… Había algo en él que siempre lograba una respuesta en Draco, que no era simplemente física.

—No tengo mucho que decir —dijo al final, cerrando los ojos. Claro que le hacía responder, por eso era que había aceptado tener nuevamente una relación con él, ¿no? Era estúpido arrepentirse ahora. No podía, algo tan increíble no podía estar equivocado, no…

—Mañana te regresas a Australia —lo de Harry no fue una pregunta, lo que le sorprendió. Había esperado cualquier tono con esas palabras, desde amargura hasta felicidad. No se esperó una voz sin emociones.

Su estómago dio un vuelco hacia atrás, de todas formas, y se debió de haber comido a sí mismo, porque no sentía nada luego, sólo un nudo en la garganta y un gran agujero donde debía de haber estado su estómago. Tragó duro, pero se negó a abrir los ojos.

—Mañana es el último día de la Conferencia —susurró, luchando por no moverse. No quería… Demonios, estaba confundido.

—Lo sé —escuchó decir a Harry, antes de que suaves y tibios labios bajaran hasta su hombro, comenzando a besar. Draco estuvo tentando a apartarlo, a alejarlo de sí y poder pensar y…, pero era su último día allí y quería disfrutarlo, quería recordarlo y poder decir que había podido hacer el amor con alguien.

Quería a Harry.

Buscó su boca desesperadamente, queriendo decir todo en el beso, todo el amor, el odio, el tiempo… Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que Harry le hacía sentir. No fue un beso dulce, ni siquiera suave. Fue un ataque, fue desesperanza, fueron lenguas y dientes chocando, labios rozándose y chupándose. Draco no se sorprendió al ser correspondido por la misma desesperación, no cuando Harry…

Cuando Harry le había dicho todos esos días que lo quería. Que le gustaba tanto el nuevo Draco, que le gustaba estar con él… Que lo había extrañado.

No quería pensar, sólo quería sentir. A Harry, sus manos, sus bocas. Lo arrimó a la cama, queriendo sentirlo, queriendo estar en él, dentro de él, ser parte de él… Lo que fuera, lo que Harry quisiera darle.

—Quédate —escuchó a Harry susurrar—. No te vayas. No tienes que hacerlo. Quédate conmigo y dame la oportunidad que me negaste hace ocho años.

Era gracioso cómo todo se resumía a ocho años. Su vida estaba dividida en dos, siempre lo había estado. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Quería dejar de decir eso, quería dejar de decir 'hace ocho años', quería tener a Harry, y quería lo mismo que él. ¿Entonces, qué era tan difícil?

Se estremeció, una y otra vez, sintiendo a Harry tan cerca suyo tan…

No quería… No quería ir a casa solo otra vez. Quería sentirse parte de alguien de nuevo, y eso era lo que Harry lo hacía sentir, después de todo. Que pertenecía, que podía ser amado, que tenía una familia y quien lo calentaba aún en las noches de invierno donde el frío era tan intenso que lo congelaba. Quería…

Quería estar con él.

Draco tomó una decisión, justo cuando los labios de Harry se cerraron sobre los suyos.

—Me voy a quedar —murmuró contra su piel—. Me voy a quedar —repitió, abrumado por las sensaciones.

_Ya era hora_, dijo una tonta voz en su interior. Al parecer, había extrañado más Inglaterra de lo que se había imaginado.

* * *

Regresar a Australia no fue lo que Draco esperó. Lo que le dio gracia, porque era tonto decir eso luego de haber pensado lo mismo en Londres. El clima era mucho mejor, no cabía duda. Era una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar de Sídney. No estaba nublado y hacía una calidez agradable, sin un cielo gris oscureciéndolo todo. Era su clima favorito, sin frío.

Sin embargo… Bueno, sin embargo era hora de marcharse. De decirle adiós a esos ocho años. No se iba mentir y sentirse arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado hacía tanto tiempo, porque había sido la mejor, para él, en su momento. No podía estar detrás de un Harry Potter con nueva fama de Vencedor de Señores Oscuros. No podía estar en ese momento en un país sin su padre ni su madre.

Había necesitado viajar. Necesitó alejarse y encontrarse a sí mismo y pensar en los meses que había durado en Grinmauld Place con la mente fría y calmada. Necesitaba esforzarse por algo más que no fuera mantenerse con vida.

Harry necesitó lo mismo; tiempo para él, para vivir.

Pero ahora. Bueno, ahora ya estaba listo para volver. Una parte lejana en su cerebro lo había sabido todo ese tiempo. Había sabido que, la única vez que pusiera un pie de nuevo en Londres, sería para quedarse. No lo había querido admitir, y por eso era que se había alejado tanto de Europa, pero ahora lo entendía. Se había alejado de todo, inconscientemente.

Y ya no era necesario. No cuando había un Harry Potter esperando por él.

* * *

—Por un momento pensé que no regresarías —dijo Harry acariciando sus cabellos.

Draco mordió la clavícula de Potter, apoyando su quijada en su pecho sin importarle si eso podía estar doliéndole porque era su comodidad y Harry tenía que aguantarse. Lo miró a los ojos, arqueando una ceja.

—Te dije que lo haría —respondió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dejando caer la cabeza.

Potter estaba cálido, y hubiese sido muy egoísta de su parte no compartir su calor corporal con aquellos seres más fríos —en otras palabras; con Draco—. Por suerte, Harry siempre había sido un héroe y ayudaba a los necesitados, así que lo abrazó más fuerte, calentándolo.

Fue un magnifico sexo de bienvenida el que Harry había preparado, debía admitirlo. A penas había tocado a la puerta de la casa de Harry —quien ya no vivía en Grinmauld Place sino en una pequeña casita perdida por Londres— y éste lo había visto, lo había atraído hacía sí, besándolo de una forma que parecía que le estuviera succionando el alma.

No que Draco se hubiese quejado, no cuando había conseguido tal follada. Harry le había susurrado palabras medio rotas mientras se besaban, diciéndole que lo había extrañado y otras cosas que su cerebro no había registrado porque había estado muy ocupado en cosas más placenteras en su momento.

Daba lo mismo, luego haría que Harry se las repitiera de nuevo.

—Tienes razón —respondió Harry con una sonrisa deslumbrante que entibió a Draco más profundamente que un abrazo o un beso—. Supongo que siempre tenía la duda de que encontraras, en ese mes que te fuiste, a un australiano bronceado y—

—Harry, tuve mi ración de australianos bronceados y surfistas por ocho años. Creo que es necesario un cambio de clima.

—Mm… eso es cierto, ¿no? —la voz de Harry era un ronroneo y Draco asintió justo en el momento en el que éste lo acostaba de espalda de golpe y se recostaba sobre él. Por la mirada que tenía Harry, Draco estaba positivamente seguro de que estaba celoso.

Adorable. Siempre le habían gustado los celos de Harry, lo hacían un poco más violento y el sexo siempre era espectacular.

—Supongo que tengo que hacerte ver lo sexy que puede ser un inglés.

—Oh, está bien —dijo Draco cerrando los ojos dramáticamente, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo—. Te permito usarme como quieras para hacerme ver lo sexy y _candente_ que puede ser un inglés. Pero no sólo un inglés, sino un mago inglés… Un mago inglés vencedor de magos oscuros que…

—Oh, cállate.

Draco no se quejó. Y no le dijo que no le ordenara callarse si no estaban teniendo sexo, porque Harry decidió callarlo con un beso, ¿y quién podría quejarse cuando la persona que amaba lo besaba?

Draco no. Después de todo, nunca había sido tonto…

FIN.

* * *

Comentarios? :D


End file.
